User blog:Scythe Sasin/What Does Scythe Sasin think of....?
Alright! First Blog. I decided to just do a What does Scythe think of...? Let me set down some rules. 1: No Spamming, please. 2: Even if you're request isn't filled out, please don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. 3: Have fun! What does Scythe think of Lucy Twinkler? This star has some wicked musical skills! Although I don't know her personally, I know she's super smart as well. Although she can come off as a braggart, she has the skills to back up her claims. She may say things before thinking, but that's a common error most make. Her belief of when she's right (even when she isn't) shows her strong will and determination to prove that she's the best, something every fairytale should strive for! It also proves that she had a spellbinding childhood, full of love. Sure she may have her enemies, but that's most likely because they don't take the time to know her. Overall, this girl is a star that shines blindingly bright with her talent, optimism, and overall attitude! What does Scythe think of Simon Paisible? Simon Paisible? He's the guy that shys away from crowded situations, right? Well, I don't know him. I've heard that his older brother died, that has to be rough. What irks me is that I hear some of the merry men make fun of him and call him a crybaby and whatnot, I put a stop to that real quick. So the guy's emotional, I say that's a good thing! Simon is a guy I can look up to, he's gone through pain and loss, but he still presses on. That's true strength. In my book, Simon Paisible is truly a strong man with a big heart, and that's what makes him awesome. What does Scythe think of Fay Fairer? Fay Fairer, she's the girl that wears crystal jewelry, right? I have to say, although we haven't met, she sure catches peoples eye with her love for colors and shiny objects. I've heard that she believes in the relative goodness in people. She has an unconditional positive regard of people and I respect that. I think I've seen her exploring the grounds and the Forest, and I've heard that she has an adventurous spirit to her. I've also heard of her fear of fire, weather that rumor is true or not, I don't really know.... But if it is true, I'd better make sure not to use my element affinity in her presence! All in all, I believe Fay is one kindhearted heroine, with a heart of gold that the world needs more of. Ever After is lucky to have her here. What does Scythe think of Princess Poem? Well, you might want to sit down, this one can take awhile... Poem is most definitely the sweetest person I'll ever meet. From our first meeting, she tried her hardest to understand my story and to become my friend, even with an overprotective cousin to boot. There was a period that she would stutter when around me, or blush, and me being an oblivious idiot didn't realize her feelings until she outright shouted them to the world. I can quite honestly say that I love Princess Poemette la Vivian Faith Rhythm with all my mind, body, and soul. I'm truly blessed to be the object of her affections. She has an adventurous streak one her, I think I may have caused that, but her singing is amazing, and her will to understand more of the world in which I live in truly inspires me. She's a one of a kind girl. What does Scythe think of Samuel Gulliver? Heheh. Sam? That man is a comedian with a side of adventure. A more honest friend, you can never find, although he is honest to a fault. Sam has practically saved my life, and he kinda did actually! He talks real formerly, like if you addressing the General of the Army, or something like that. He even fixed my cloak once! He doesn't like my bonded familiar, Shikama, or the Wee-Devil, as he calls him, however. His thirst for knowledge knows no bounds, and he's wicked in all sorts of sciences! Speaking of that, I should ask him about this new chemical we found.... Focus Scythe! In Summary, Sam is the most honest, and loyal friend you'll ever meet, and I'm honored to be one of his. What does Scythe think of Bane O'Rouge? Bane? That guy whom kinda is a jerk to everyone? Yeah, I've heard of him. Haven't met the guy. I have to say though, he shouldn't expect me to just run away if he pulls his blade out on me! I've dealt with people like him before. Since in my line of work you become pretty good at judging people's inner personalities. I think Bane is kindhearted, to a point at least. I believe this guy just want's to keep everyone, and himself safe, and I know that if he takes something to far, he'll take it back and talk the issue through. Bane is a man with a goal in mind, and he's gonna stick to it. What does Scythe think of Airmé Arc-en-ciel? Airmé? Well, the guy's shy, I've seen that. His personality reminds me of myself when I entered this world for the first time. I can tell the guy is a sweat person with a kindred heart. He might take things to seriously, from what I've heard, and he gets upset easily, so if I ever speak to him, I'll keep it straight and simple, and do my best not to hurt his feelings. Airmé's deepened level of empathy, (psychological term for recognizing another's emotions), is needed dearly, and I know he'll grow up to be an outstanding man. What does Scythe think of Gracie Goose? Gracie? She did one of these on me, according to my narrator friend, Page. From what I've heard and observed, Gracie is a kindred spirit with a desire to have a well thought out plan. She likes to work by herself, something I do often, and is quick to judge and dislikes criticism, especially on something she excels at. Normal for us Teenagers, I guess. However, I believe that she'll learn and adjust. I see a bright future for her, full of love and joy. What does Scythe think of Lolita Bote? Lolita Bote? She's one of Death's Messengers, right? I feel bad for her, Death isn't a pleasant fellow, believe me, I've meet him too many times to count. Due to the nature of the Messengers being overlooked, she's a little attention starved, and tries to being any kind of attention to herself, to the point that she becomes overbearing and driving off people. I'd say that she needs a good group of friends, she definitely deserves the joy in companionship. I think I'll say Hi next time I see her. What does Scythe think of Leah Gossip? Upon first glace, Leah Gossip looks ready to kill. Of course, sometimes that's just people's natural facial expression. The children in town speak highly of "Mama Leah", and she gives extra food to those who need it. She has a stubborn streak to her, a quality common among faunus (animal-trait sharing people). Don't take her thin frame lightly, she can most likely give me a nasty scar on a good day. She's confident in herself, abet overly so slightly, and is often seen in the Chem Lab, making a potion or creams. I presume it's to chemical burns. Perhaps I could teach her some healing magic, see if that helps...... Anyway! Leah Gossip is a girl who is scary on the outside, but is just a big ball of sunshine on the inside, a pioneer in the Chem world, this wolf-gal will go a long way. What does Scythe think of Merana Little? Merana Little, called MerMer from what I've heard, is a fiery Mermaid with a love for nature. She's intelligent, and calling her creative is a major understatement. She's determined to learn more. She has a bit of a temper, and she's so intune with nature that it actually causes the area to turn blue. Most run when she's in that state, I just hope I will never have to pit myself against that, in my or someone else's defense. She's stubborn, not uncommon. She talks much, and holds insanely long grudges, but Her intellect, her "I don't care what others think of me" attitude will take her a long way. What does Scythe think of Quinn Schauer? Quinn is awesome! Really! She's extremely shy, but she has this courage that kicks in when her friends are involved. Her first words to me after we resealed Shikama was, "S-Scythe, you d-don't just s-summon a demon a-and expect i-it to be h-harmless...", I think I laughed. Quinn is a kindred soul, concerned about everyone, even those she doesn't get along with. SHE'S A ROBOT GENIUS!!!!! She knows her stuff too, gave me some of Bob the Centaur's blood, told me it was acidic. Helped me create a counter cure. She likes Music, excuse me, Muse-ic. Quinn is the bestest friend one can have! Category:Blog posts